Dragon's Fire
by Smokeside03
Summary: Kagome, now thrust out of the temple, is forced to find refuge far from her home of Japan. Unfortuantely for her, a chance encounter with Hunter may be the end of her life. Please R&R ch4 up!
1. First glimpse of the demon

Disclaimer: ok. I don't own X-men. though I do want Nightcrawler. he's so yummy. The only ones I own in this are Kagome and Hunter.  
  
Chapter 1: First glimpse of the demon  
  
"You are no longer welcome here Kagome, the temple is for people to worship not to be scared away by your hideous form. Leave." A Miko said, drawing an arrow in a bow. She pointed it at the creature that cowered before her, dressed as a Miko herself. The girl was not, however, human in a sense that she was covered in red/gold scales, had massive leather wings sprouted from her delicate back, and a long whip-like tail that ended in a blade that curled like a scythe, she was a mutant.  
  
"But. Hikari.. Where am I to go?" the girl mrewled back and the older Miko folded her arms.  
  
"I have heard rumors of a place in America, where freaks such as yourself are with your own kind. Go there for all I care." Was the dark reply, and she watched as the dragon-girl spread her wings and took to the sky, flying to the Pacific Ocean, knowing not what to do.  
  
~At the Xavier Institute~  
  
"What have you found Professor." A dark haired boy asks, sunglasses shading his eyes.  
"A girl, Scott. She's heading this way in a very particular way. I want you, Jean, and Kurt to intercept her at Hawaii and bring her here before Magneto finds out about her." The man in a wheelchair responded, Scott nodded and motioned that they should go.  
"What do you think the Professor means by 'in a particular way'?" Kurt asked the two older mutants, "And why did he want just me to go with you?" he finished, walking on all fours.  
"I don't know. maybe she's swimming?" Jean said, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Well. We'll soon find out." Scott said, sending the Nightwing into the sky.  
  
~Meanwhile over Hawaii~  
  
The winged mutant girl landed on a deserted beach and sat with her knees pulled to her chest, her tail around her protectively. A tear slid along her scaled cheek and she rested her head on her knees.  
"Well well, what have we here? A mutant on MY Island? I don't think so." A deep male voice said from behind her. Kagome turned her head, her blue eyes wide with surprise. She saw a man standing there, in his hand was a long spear. "No mutant comes to my Island and lives. Prepare to die, freak." He hissed and Kagome dug her three-fingered hand into the sand, scrambling to get up so she could take flight. So far, she was only making herself fall quicker.  
"Please." She said, her English quite bad and hard to understand, "Please do not hurt me. Please." She pled, beating her wings hopelessly in an attempt to get away from the man before her. As if he did not hear her, the man strode towards the girl a grin on his face as he noticed the look of fear on the mutant. "PLEASE!" she cried as the spear was raised above his head. She closed her eyes and shielded herself with her wings.  
"Don't touch her." A voice said, a German accent heavy. Kagome looked up to see a mutant much like herself, furred in blue, standing in front of her, by his side was a woman with fiery red hair and a man with a visor over his eyes. The furred one turned to her and held out his hand. "Come on, we will help you." He said and slowly Kagome took his hand. He pulled her up and noticed her giant, leathery wings. "So that is what the Professor meant." He said in awe, "Follow me, I'll get you to safety." he started but crumpled to the ground as the blunt end of the spear struck him in the head. Kagome looked fearful for a moment, and then realized that she had to trust these. people.  
  
"Get. back." She said softly to the two older mutants and they stepped from her way. She closed her eyes, concentrating, and then fire erupted from her mouth, speeding at the attacker. She turned to the other two while the man was preoccupied; she picked up the furred one and spread her wings. "Show me the way." She said, flapping them and taking to the sky. The other two ran to a grand plane, and turned towards America. Kagome soared by the cockpit, the furred boy in her arms. Her wings flapped occasionally but she mostly just soared. They soon started down towards a massive mansion; she followed the plane through a waterfall, shielding the one in her arms by spreading her wings wide.  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked, still holding the one in his arms who had shielded her from her assailant. A large group had appeared and Kagome looked at them, fear showing in her eyes. The group merely smiled at her. "Um.. Konnichiwa." She said faintly, setting Kurt on the floor then sitting, her tail wrapped around her.  
  
"Man. I feel like I was hit by a truck." Kurt said, waking and rubbing his head. He sat up and looked at the group. "Oh, hey guys. Where is the girl?" he asked and they pointed behind him. He turned his head and smiled at her. "Guten tag. I'm Kurt, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I... I am Kagome." She said, trying her hardest to speak clearly in English. "Is this the place where mutants are. we...wel... welcome?" she asked quietly as the man in wheelchair walked forward.  
  
"Welcome Kagome. I am Professor Xavier." He said, "Welcome to the Xavier Institute." 


	2. The First Test

Disclaimer: No no, I don't own X-men. But I still want Nightcrawler. ^^;;  
  
Thanks for the reviews; actually I did base Kagome on a dragon, more or less. ^-^ Here's chapter 2.  
  
Chapter Two: The first test.  
  
Kagome looked around the room they let her use; everything in it was fresh and perfect. Kagome was careful not to drag her bladed tail slice the plush carpet or the sparkling, white walls. She opened the closet to find that someone had put clothing in there for her, she scowled at the jean, t- shirts, and other such before looking at her dirty Miko outfit.  
  
"Maybe I can make this stuff look more like something I would wear." she said and pulled out a shirt and pants. She quickly changed into the outfit and started down the stairs with her temple attire, she held it neatly folded in her arms as she descended the long staircase.  
"Hey half-pint, the Professor would like to see you." A deep male voice said behind her and Kagome turned, her bright blonde hair shading her surprised look.  
"Who are you?" she asked, her English only slightly improved. A tall man with wild eyes stood in front of her.  
"Me? I'm Logan. Now let's get to the Professor, he has some stuff to talk to you about." Logan said haughtily and Kagome followed him, none too happily. Her face was a mask that showed no sign of any emotion, but inside she didn't care to be told what to do by anyone, especially Mr. Logan. She snorted and held her Miko uniform against her chest and swiped her tail back and forth, narrowly missing the walls and tables. He led the scaled girl down the elevator to a circular room, what seemed to be a control station at the top. "Xavier would like to test your powers, just wait here." Logan said and left, Kagome stood towards the middle and glanced around the room.  
"Some test." She muttered, but whirled around as the room came to life with guns and blades. She leapt to the first weapon and bent it into a knot, quickly she took to wing and soared to the control room, she glanced in and saw the whole group was there, watching her. She smiled to herself. "Guess it's time to show them a bit of my abilities eh?" she smirked and dived at another gun. Kagome pulled up at the last second and her bladed tail sliced the gun in two. She spurted flames from her mouth that were alive with different intensities, making the fire green, blue, red, and black. When the entire room was clear she landed on the floor and bowed.  
"Bravo Kagome." The Professor's voice said and the mutant girl flew back up to the center. She flapped her powerful wings and hovered in the group's view, smoke trickling from the side of her mouth. "Would you please join us in here?" he asked and she nodded, landing and heading out the door. In a matter of moments she entered the control room and bowed.  
"Was I impressive?" she asked and the Professor smiled.  
  
"You did very well Kagome. I would very much like it if you would join us, join the X-Men." He responded. Kagome showed no sign of emotion once again, merely bowed.  
"It would honor me." She spoke in a calm voice. "But I cannot very well use my name can I? Should I take up another name as one of you and yours?"  
"If you wish to." He said and Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"Firefly." She said finally. She looked around the group, as if for their approval of it and most nodded. "Very well, Firefly it is." Kagome crouched down and placed her clawed front hands on the floor, she started to the door on all fours until Jean stopped her.  
"Kagome, wait. We should get you outfitted. Kitty, will you bring her down?" Jean said, Kitty's face scrunched up and Kagome could tell she was repulsed by the look of the scaled girl. Kagome looked away from Kitty.  
"She doesn't like me. I can find it myself." Kagome said, "Don't worry about me." She finished and padded out the metal doors. The young mutant walked down the hallway, a seemingly bored look on her face as she started toward the elevator to go back upstairs.  
"Don't mind Kitty, she's the same with me." Kurt's voice said. "Just give her time, it's not really that she doesn't like you." He finished and Kagome stopped and turned toward him.  
"I don't mind, she doesn't have to like me. I'm used to it." She retorted softly.  
"That's not the way to get outfitted." Kurt said and Kagome looked at him, her golden hair falling around her neck.  
"It's not?" She said and Kurt smiled.  
"Follow me, I'll bring you down."  
Kagome took up stride beside the furred boy, she remained silent because she was not permitted to talk unless spoken to first, she had been taught that recently after she came to look as she now did.  
"So why were you flying across the ocean to America? Shouldn't you have been at a temple or something?" Nightcrawler asked and for the first time Kagome showed emotion. Her big blue eyes welled with tears and her voice became shaky.  
"They made me leave. They said that a temple of worship was no place for a monster. They said that I scared the people away." She said in a quivering, small voice.  
Kurt looked shocked, he stopped and looked at Kagome who turned to face him after a few more steps. She watched Nightcrawler and then looked at the ground.  
"And they were right. I am a monster." She whispered.  
  
"Kagome, don't say that. Your not a monster." Kurt said softly.  
  
"Look at me Kurt san, I am a monster. I cannot go anywhere without scaring someone. There is no way for me to ever be a normal girl." She said and lay her tail limply on the floor. Kurt walked up and placed his hand on her chin and lifted it.  
"Your not a monster Kagome. Not at all." 


	3. Forces Joined

Disclaimer: Yet again I must say. I no own X-men. Nightcrawler is still my god. and I luff him. but he is not mine. which makes me sad.  
  
Chapter Three: Forces Joined  
  
Nightcrawler led Kagome to a room full of different outfits, Kagome looked around the facility, in awe of the black and colored suits. Her gaze stopped at a black and copper colored one that hung with the other girls. She fingered it for a moment, but quickly let it go.  
"The Professor was hoping that you would join us, so he had that one made for you." Kurt laughed and Kagome looked at him. "Go ahead, go try it on. Let's see how you look." He chuckled and Kagome slowly took the garment. She disappeared into a different room momentarily then returned; her wings were folded along her back as she walked in on two feet. The black fabric covered most of the outfit; the silver was in crescent shapes that went from halfway down her back to halfway down her chest. She had tied her hair back so that the blonde hair spiked around a tight bun that held the majority of it.  
"How do I look Kurt san?" she said softly, folding her hands in front of her. She looked at the boy who stood in front of her with a look of awe on his face. He smiled and stood from the chair he was in.  
"You look wonderful." He said, his resonating German accent echoing pleasantly in her ears. Though her sparkling, red-gold scales did not show it she was blushing as she smiled at the suave German boy.  
"Arigato." she whispered and looked down, she stepped forward and bit on her lower lip, looking up at him as she wrung her hands. "I . want to thank you. for saving me on the island. I'm sure he would have slain me if you, Jean, and Scott had not shown up. I'm in your debt."  
"No debt, we were just helping out a fellow human, as I'm sure you would have done for any of us." He said, tilting her chin up with his finger. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Kagome bit down on her lower lip again, not sure if she should smile to him or not move at all. Slowly a smile crept across her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Kurt was a bit shocked at first, it wasn't like people just up and hugged him, but then smiled and hugged the slender girl back. She closed her eyes tight, feeling so happy that she had real friends that she just wanted to fly endlessly through the sapphire skies, speed through pleasingly moist white clouds.  
"Come with me!" she said enthusiastically, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him outside. When they were out in the open she smiled, "Let's fly."  
"Uh.. Kagome. I don't have wings." He said softly but Kagome smiled again and walked behind him, gently wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked at her over his shoulder in question, a look of confusion fading when Kagome spread her massive wings.  
"Let's touch the sky." She said and started to flap in powerful strokes. Her feet left the ground first but within moments his feet lifted from the hard packed ground and Kagome began to beat her wings more furiously. She kept her wings spread wide in search of an updraft, finally she managed to catch a strong enough breeze to send the two high into the air. Kagome laughed and headed through white, puffy clouds allowing the water to settle on her scales, wings, and Kurt's fur. As they shot out of the cloud she leaned her head next to his and smiled. "Ready for a roller coaster?" She laughed and he nodded. Without another word she tucked her wings to her sides, diving to the ground only to pull up at the last moment and rocket back into the sky, twisting around so that Kurt could lay upon her as she allowed her wings to do the work.  
"This is great Kagome." He laughed, smiling broadly.  
"I'm glad you like it, I'll fly with you anytime." She said softly, hugging him and barrel rolling to avoid the institute. Kagome was so carefree as she hadn't been in a long time, but little did she know that Hunter had somehow found her and teamed up with a common enemy of the X- Men, Magneto, and he was determined to kill the mutant girl, the only mutant to ever escape him. 


	4. Preliminary attacks

Disclaimer: No.. I still don't own them. but I'd do anything for Fuzzy. Yesh I would. ^-^  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 4! ^_~  
  
Chapter four: Preliminary Attacks.  
  
Kagome swooped low, Kurt dangling from her arms as she tilted her wings up a bit to slow down. His feet were inches from the ground before she let him go and landed. She straightened up and folded her wings along her sloped back. She turned to her passenger and smiled.  
"Did you have fun?" she asked softly, her cerulean eyes sparkling like stars. Kurt sat on the soft grass outside the Institute and grinned up at her.  
  
"Yeah. I did." He replied and Kagome sat across from him, her legs crossed under her. She bowed as all priestesses do and closed her eyes.  
"I am glad, but I must go and pray now. I will see you at dinner Kurt san." She said and rose, her long, muscled tail swaying back and forth with tremendous power evident in every arched movement. She spread her powerful, leathery wings wide. Kurt shielded his eyes as the strong wings made the wind powerful and blinding as she took to the sky. He uncovered his eyes and looked up at the mutant hovering a few meters from the ground, were her wings feathered he would have thought her to be an angel by the way her golden hair flew around her face and by the icy blueness of her eyes. She closed her eyes and then, beating her wings a final time, left at a great speed now that she had no passengers. He watched her until she was out of site over the trees, making out her laugh that sounded, not surprisingly, like a roar. He smiled to himself and started toward the Institute.  
  
"Maybe the Professor can get her a hologram simulator, she'll probably need to go to school. Her English is a bit. rough." He smiled and stepped inside to the massive building in search of Xavier.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"So you're telling me that if I help you get rid of the X-men, you'll trap the girl for me?" Hunter said, his spear pointed suspiciously at a man that was cloaked in red and purple and had a helmet of sorts on his head. The man nodded and Hunter narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment then lowered his spear. "Very well Magneto, but don't double cross me." He finished and, beneath his helm, Magneto smiled.  
  
"I will have a very powerful ally of mine help you in destroying the X-Men. You will find her at Bayville High. Her name is Mystic; you will find her powers quite useful in luring the X-Men away from each other so that you may destroy them. Also you will find a group of young mutants to be of use, Mystic will gather them for you and then you will crush the X- Men."  
"It would be my pleasure." Hunter growled and an evil smile spread across his scarred face.  
  
~In the safety of the trees~  
  
Kagome gathered dry wood and piled it neatly in a cone-like arrangement, smoke trickled from her nose and mouth before fire erupted from her mouth and ignited the flames. She knelt by the fire for a moment before tossing a handful of blue powder into it, smoke of multi-colors erupted then the fire burned a deep blue-purple. She crossed her legs under her and began to chant to herself, her ice blue eyes closed in concentration. Even though she was trying her hardest to focus on her prayer her thoughts still returned to her flight with Kurt. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked toward the institute, she smiled and extinguished the fire. She wasn't going to get anything done today, not that she minded that. 


End file.
